


Contrast

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Gage provides Nora with relief from the weather.





	Contrast

“God, can you _believe_ I _missed_ the weather in Florida?” Nora growled, fanning herself limply with a map of the park as she stepped into the old grille. Her skin felt so damn _sticky._ The years she’d spent in the relative coolness of Massachusetts suddenly seemed like a blessing compared to the thick heat swamping the park. She was just lucky that her room was high up above the humidity down below.

“What the hell’s that mean?” Gage asked, following her in. And before she could answer, her left-hand man was immediately unbuckling his armour and draping himself over the cold glass protector of a cafeteria counter with a low groan. Nora jumped, her body warming with something other than the heat outside.

“You ever heard of Florida?” Nora asked, kicking off her shoes. “It’s a place in the south.”

“Like the Capitol Wasteland?” Gage looked up from his position on the glass, resting both arms against it. Nora let her eyes wander over his muscles for a moment and pulled her gaze back before she could start staring at his back.

“Uh,” Nora made a face, “further south than that.”

“Jesus,” Gage muttered. “Ain’t never heard of much shit past Point Lookout.”

“…as in, the state park?”

“Park?” Gage snorted. “That thing’s a damn swamp, s’what it is.”

“Fuck radiation,” Nora muttered. Gage seemed happy to snuggle against the cool glass, letting out new, soft noises of relief each time he had to adjust to find a cold spot. Nora left him to it, hunting down the cool box she knew she’d left here somewhere.

It was down by her bed and she drew an icy cold Nuka Quantum from its frozen depths, pressing it to her skin with a sound that was meant to be a signal of her solace from the oppressive warmth.

What came out was a semi-orgasmic _moan_ that did nothing to stop the burning in her cheeks.

“Jesus, boss,” she heard Gage chuckle from behind her. “Do I need to leave you and the soda alone for a while?”

“I don’t know, Gage, you’re the one with your hips pressed to a cafeteria counter,” she shot back, her cheeks red.

He let out a soft noise that seemed to be _touché_ as she popped the cap off the Quantum and began drinking it rapidly, wiping her mouth clean after she’d downed a good third of the bottle.

“Y’all out there in that comfy Commonwealth with its beaches and sea breeze,” Gage muttered. Nora reached into her coolbox and found some shards of ice, rubbing them over her skin. She managed to swallow down the sharp gasps that tried to escape her with each brush of ice against the hot flesh, wondering if she should unzip her suit.

Fuck it.

The sound of the zip was loud in her ears as she dragged it down to her navel but the relief that came with it when she pressed a cool hand to her sternum was worth it. Eyes closed, she tugged down her sleeves and pulled the suit down to her waist. When she sat up to reach for her cola again, her gaze met Gage’s.

His tongue slipped across his lips briefly, and as Nora tucked the Quantum into her neck and felt the condensation trickle down her skin, his eyes didn’t leave her.

“Okay,” he said after a moment. Nora grabbed another handful of ice and let it melt in her palm. Her cheeks were burning but she didn’t falter beneath the raider’s stare. “Okay.”

“What?” she asked. Another trickle of water ran down between her sternum and Gage’s brows arched briefly as his eyes followed it down. They snapped abruptly back to her face.

“You must be real hot, boss,” was what finally came out of his mouth. He drawled the words more than usual and Nora was reminded just how much she enjoyed listening to him talk.

“Sure am,” she agreed, and kicked off her shoes. Gage’s throat bobbed. She tried not to let her eyes fall to the place where his hips met the counter because right now Nora was wondering if his cock was pressing against the metal, and if so, what it looked like.

“Right,” he murmured. “Uh. I don’t…”

Nora put down the Quantum, pressing her hand against her neck. “Something wrong, Gage?” she asked.

“You mean other than that eyeful you’re givin’ me right now?” Gage shot back. “Boss, do you have some kinda _end game_ here other than just generally bein’ a provocative shit?”

“I guess that depends on what you’re thinking,” Nora murmured.

“Like, right now?” Gage asked, his brow raising. Nora nodded.

“Right now.”

“Huh.” He knelt up on his elbows against the glass. “You _really_ wanna know what’s goin’ on in my brain right now?”

Nora shrugged. “Sure.”

“Damn.” His eyes dropped to her lap. “I’m thinkin’ if you’re hot, the suit needs to come off, and if you’re gonna be drippin’ ice water all over yourself, I wanna be licking it up.”

A rush of air escaped Nora’s mouth and her eyes widened. “Okay,” she breathed. “Right. Okay. That’s…informative. Thank you, Gage.”

His eyes were dark. “Any time, boss.”

She was torn for a moment about what to do. She could crook her finger at him, and he’d come running. If she teased him until he snapped, that would set a bad precedent for later on. Nora paused, and then she looked him dead in the eye. “Well, come on then,” she murmured. Gage tensed against the counter.

“You ain’t serious.”

Nora leaned back against the bed, staring at him intently.

“Jesus, you’re serious.”

She barely saw him move but in the blink of an eye, Gage was kneeling over her, his mouth on her neck. His groans buzzed against her skin as her cold hands wrapped around the back of his head. The heat of his palms burned on her body as he dragged the blue suit down her thighs, yanking it over her feet and tossing it aside. Her panties had caught in the fevered grip and so in one swift move Nora was bare from the waist below, the air hitting the heat of her slit. She arched up to let him unhook her bra and then his hot mouth was wrapped around a nipple, sucking eagerly.

The sudden warmth from his body and the closeness between them was almost abruptly too much and Nora tugged at his hair. Gage’s lips moved, tongue sweeping down the curve of her breast to follow where he’d watched the drops of icy water run over her skin. The cold had still been lingering and as his mouth traced the wet path Nora groaned at the wet heat and the scruff that scratched against her.

Gage’s palms were rough as he stroked them down her body, spreading open her thighs as his lips wrapped around her unattended nipple. His nails scratched along the soft flesh, moving down towards her slit, becoming fingertips just before they reached the curls. She could hear the cooler opening and he pulled away. As she looked up, Gage was holding a handful of ice, water already dripping down his forearms. A few drops landed on her belly and he leaned down, his tongue swiping them off her skin. A whimper escaped her and Gage held his closed fist over her torso, letting icy droplets fall over her body. Nora’s eyes closed, soft gasps escaping her with each cold splash, quickly followed by Gage’s mouth as he lapped them up.

A shard of ice swiped over her nipple and Nora shot up onto her elbows to stare at the raider with wide eyes, just in time to watch his lips close around her breast again and suck the cold away. Nora shook, her head falling back as Gage stroked the ice over her other nipple, then trailed it downwards, winding it over her belly, tracing the stretchmarks over and over. It finally found her hip, and then it kept going, and Nora gasped in realisation just as it dragged through the thick curls on her mound.

Gage stroked the ice over her clit and she bucked her hips upward into the frigid bite with a yelp of pleasure, her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling. Gage groaned, his lips popping free of her nipple to latch onto the other and Nora groaned as the heat of his mouth licked away the cold water on her nipple. He gave her clit another swipe and pressed down firmly, stroking the ice in little circles over her nub until she was whimpering, shaking. Gage stroked the ice down her folds slowly and back up, letting it melt against her skin. Cold trickles ran down her slit.

“Gage,” she groaned. He kissed the valley between her breasts and looked up at her.

“Yeah boss?”

“No, th-that wasn’t ah… _ahhh_ ,” Nora whined, and Gage sucked on her nipple again. Then he was kissing his way down the icy trail that the cube had left and Nora’s breath hitched a few moments before his head was between her legs and she was arching off the bed with a cry as his tongue lapped at the frozen water covering her clit.

Stubble scratching at her skin, his hands pinned her thighs open, his right palm still dripping with icy water that ran down her legs and was quickly caught by his lips. She was still clutching his hair tightly, her body rocking into his mouth as he sucked on her, shivering with each cold dribble from the ice.

“Hey Gage,” she panted. He looked up and for a second or two he just kept licking. Nora got a view of his tongue at work and her stomach flipped expectantly.

“Yeah, boss?” he murmured. “Assumin’ that _was_ you about t’ make an order, course.”

She tapped his hand. “Ice?” she asked, biting her lip, brow arching.

Gage paused, and then he nodded. Nora watched him move his hand from her thigh, and then he popped the ice into his mouth and _sucked_. Her eyes widened.

Then his mouth covered her again and this time the heat of it was broken between swipes of his tongue by an icy stroke that ran through her whole body. His palms clamped down tight on her thighs, the cold right hand quickly warming with her skin as he kept her from writhing out of his grasp. Gage pressed kisses to her folds, stubble scratching at the sensitive flesh and pulling whimpers from Nora’s lips as the flat of his tongue ran up her clit, rubbing the ice against the nub. Warm air blew through the open window and grazed her hot skin, gently cooling the sweat that covered her body as her thighs tensed.

That familiar tension was coiling tight between her thighs as the raider’s mouth worked her over, the ice quickly melting on his tongue but nevertheless lasting _just_ long enough to provide a perfect torment of hot and cold that had her shaking against the bed with every lick.

 _“Gage,”_ she groaned, her voice pitching, “oh _god_.”

He groaned against her slit, and Nora felt his hand leave her thigh, fingertips pushing against her folds, slipping into her. A sharp cry filled the room as she bucked furiously beneath his hand.

It didn’t take much to get her over the edge. His mouth fastened over her clit and sucked, his long, rough fingers fucking her, and Nora felt almost without warning, her voice filling the room, back arching off the bed as she kicked against the mattress, furiously fighting the pleasure invading her body for some semblance of control. She lost the battle as Gage’s mouth didn’t stop, the heat rushing through her as his lips and tongue dragged her through her orgasm and turned her muscles to jelly.

She only realised she’d been lying back doing nothing but whimpering for almost a full minute when Gage finally pulled away, kneeling between her thighs.

“Boss,” he began. Nora looked up. He was a little blurry. “You still hot? There’s some ice left.”

Nora let out another whimper.


End file.
